


Chokehold

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [19]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Mild Smut, Orgasm Denial, POV Second Person, Sub!Leo, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Even though he’d promised he wouldn’t, you could tell he wanted to from the way his fingers curled.





	Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 2, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent series of oneshots. This one was actually more or less requested forever ago and I just now got to it. Sorry! It could have been more, but it is what it is and I do think it works well for how she treats him later. Anyway~ Hope you enjoy~

Leo’s eyes watched you hungrily as you thrust, overwhelmed and unsure of what to do. You leaned forward ever so slightly and changed the rhythm, locking gazes with him. He bit his lip, eyes narrowing in reflex and fingers curling into fists above his head where you’d tied them to the headboard so he wouldn’t attempt choking you, even subconsciously.  He whined, fingers clenching and unclenching as you drove louder and louder moans from him. He wanted to choke.

You brought a hand to your throat, ghosting it down, down, down to where your bodies joined. His eyes followed, hazy and needy. You started playing with yourself, attempting to get something out of it, to strengthen the fire that was barely smoldering. He moaned, bucking up, but it didn’t do much for you. You abandoned your clit and leaned forward more, splaying your hands on his chest as he hissed in pleasure.

“I wanna touch,” he whined, drawing a smirk from you. You hooked your nails into his skin, riding him harder. He clenched his eyes shut, and you knew he was close. You slowed down and he whined, but the sound was cut short as you brought one hand to his throat. His eyes snapped open when your other hand joined the first, wildly confused and startled. Panic filled their depths when you squeezed. You grinned wide and wicked, tightening your grip until he stiffened under you and you were sure he couldn’t breathe. You picked up the pace for a few last thrusts before stilling your hips completely.

“How does it feel? Hm? Does it feel good to have your lungs burn?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. He opened his mouth and made a terrible wheezing noise as he tried to get enough air to respond. You squeezed tighter, digging your nails into his flesh. “Really, you weren’t so bad except for your little habit,” you sighed. “Do you still love me after all this time?” He nodded, eyes terrified that you weren’t letting up. “Good.” You squeezed harder. You only had a few minutes to work. Ravi was outside the bedroom by now, the giant needle in hand. The dolls were in your purse. You chanted under your breath until you felt the magic flowing through your body.

“Our anger’s so deep it’s not clear what’s owed, but now it’s time to reap what we sowed. That this relationship’s gone bad is more than terribly sad,” you chanted. He bucked under you and you dug your nails into his throat. Searching his frightened eyes, you continued, “You want to be mine and that’s more than fine. I’ll take your soul, I’ll take it whole.”

You leaned down, pressed your lips to his and released his throat. No sooner than he’d gasped for air than you felt the warm tingle of his soul on your lips. You pulled back and watched his soul drift up and away before catching it in your hands. Gently cradling it, you pulled yourself off Leo’s immobile body. You crawled off the bed and made your way to where you’d dropped your purse and clothes, briefly catching Ravi’s hard eyes from where he’d peeked in the open bedroom door. You silently motioned for him to come before rummaging through your bag for the empty doll that would house Leo’s soul.

Ravi kneeled down beside you just as you found the doll and pulled it out. After placing the doll on the floor, you took the needle from him and motioned for him to get back. He scoffed and backed off, obviously not happy that he’d had to sit through you fucking another man. You ignored him, focusing on the doll. Holding the needle boosted the magical energies flowing through your body, just like the spellbook had said. This would make things go so much easier.

“You wanted to be together, with this it’ll be forever. A life for a doll, a doll for life. A Servant to erase my strife.” You pressed Leo’s soul into the doll and felt a piece of your own rip away to join it. Your energy drained, but not nearly as much as it had the previous two times, the needle doing its job well. Leo gasped back to life and you couldn’t help but laugh. Pushing yourself back up with the doll and needle in hand, you made your way back to the bed with the last of your energy. You sank down on the foot of the bed, Leo’s heavy breathing filling your ears.

“Sucks to not be able to finish, doesn’t it?” you mumbled through your dizziness, stroking the doll’s stomach with your thumb. You squeezed your hand around the doll’s throat until he wheezed. “Maybe I’ll let you cum when you bring _him_ back to me.”


End file.
